sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patton Sanders
Patton - Morality Patton (also known as Dad or Morality) was the third side introduced in the video My True Identity. He was first classified as the "Moral Side" and was described to be Thomas's sense of right and wrong . ''His character came from his Dad character from ''Vine, ''along with the other characters Logan, (the Teacher), Virgil (Evil Warlock), and Roman, (the Prince). Physical Appearance Patton 1.0 * Blue ''Express Polo Shirt * Gray Cardigan * Thick Black Framed Glasses * Khakis * Brown/Black Belt * Black Dress Shoes Patton 2.0 * Custom Blue Polo Shirt with a Heart with Glasses Logo * Gray Cardigan/Cat Onesie * Thick Black Framed Glasses (Heavily implied to be Warby Parkers) Representation Patton represents Thomas's moral side. He is emotional and humorous, and is the direct counterpart to Logan (Logic), referenced to in The MIND vs. The HEART. Though Patton represents the father/parental figure in the group, he also represents that inner child. Characteristics Patton is a very emotional character, but (unlike Roman) he is more on the polite side, though he has his moments, much like the others. Patton acts much like the average 60's sitcom father, using words like "nifty" and calling Thomas and the other sides "kiddos". He is also a very childlike character, often referencing children's cartoons (i.e. Steven Universe, Winnie the Pooh, etc.) and even when visiting his room in MOVING ON, we learn that he holds onto all of Thomas's childhood memories and objects. Though the emotional side, Patton evidently finds it hard to be open about his negative feelings, and though he represents the heart, he seems to not be as attached to the idea of a relationship like Roman is in MOVING ON. Room Patton's Room is described as "Nostalgia Nirvana", although it is implied that since Patton is at the core of a lot of Thomas' feelings, Patton's Room could vary. The room also has an effect on Thomas and the Sides, causing them all to feel Nostalgic at one point in the video. However, the room does have a negative effect on Virgil, causing him to feel more anxious than normal. Etymology Name Patton's name comes from Aristotle's ingredients for persuasion, much like Logan's, but is based on Pathos. Pathos being the appeal to emotions. Relationships * Logan ** Patton and Logan get along fairly well, and act more like roommates or like a parent and a teacher. They don't always see eye to eye with each other, but they are the most open to compromise with each other, evidenced in The MIND vs. The Heart! and MOVING ON 2. Logan often insults Patton's intelligence and pokes fun at his interests, but overtime, Patton and Logan have been able to come together and have a much more friendly relationship than they had in the beginning. * Roman ** Patton seemingly views Roman a sort of brother/friend figure. He likes Roman and encourages his ideas, but will let him know when he is being over the top, though Roman almost never listens to him. They haven't had episodes exclusively with each other, but they have interacted quite a bit in other videos. Though Roman very obviously doesn't take him seriously, Patton cares a lot about Roman's passions, playing into his fantasies and participating in some of his ideas. Despite Roman's attitude towards Patton, he often laughs along with his jokes and attempts to explain things that go over his head. * Virgil ** Throughout the series, the point has been made that Virgil likes Patton, calling him "a funny guy" and telling Roman to not be mean to him though Patton takes Roman's statements as compliments most of the time. Patton is very open about his father and son relationship with Virgil. His main nicknames for Virgil allude to this, like "strange, dark son", "son", "kiddo". Patton has always liked Virgil, and has been the most open to his visits in the early episodes. However, it took Virgil a while to begin to like Patton, often ridiculing him and even making him feel bad Alone on VALENTINE'S DAY! to the point where he says "I'm hopelessly crushed!", though that may not have been intentional. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Morality Category:Morality Sanders Category:Patton Sanders